


Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and tragic story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pratty-prongs-princesse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pratty-prongs-princesse).



> This story is dedicated to pratty-prongs-princesse. She inspired me to write. Check out her story if you like Harry Potter

She walked down a lonely lane surrounded by aspens, thinking about life and her family, or what was left of it. She turned around and saw, shrouded by darkness a sign. She knew what it said, she had seen it everyday of her life after all. Now she could barely make out the words. The light reflected her mode, dismal. Then again she doubted anyone would be happy after the death of a brother and father, and running from an already broken mother.   
She was tall and tanned with chest length dark brown hair and brown eyes swelling with tears. She wasn’t particularly beautiful nor was she particularly dull. She was average with her strong hands balled into tight fists. No, she would never be a model, she would only ever be Grace.  
Grace turned abruptly and promised to never look back. She walked steadily on for a while until she found what she was looking for. It was a dell ringed in aspens that before the accident she and her siblings used to visit, but now it was only her. She thought about the first time she had come to this secret place and then suddenly she was standing on the same hill-top she was now, but two years earlier.  
It was a nice fall day in early November. It was slightly windy, the crisp yellow, red and orange leaves crackling in the aspens. It was Grace’s favorite season, the breeze making her feel like she was soaring. She heard the valley they were approaching before she saw it. Cassie was leading the way with Josh closely following her.   
They had both been here before but it was Grace’s first time. She had heard stories about all the wildlife they had seen, a moose from the nearby river, herds of deer and elk. Cassie discovered it when she was thirteen, Grace had been eight and Josh, ten. It had since become a sort of rite of passage that on your thirteenth birthday your older siblings showed you where it was.   
When she crested the hill she saw soft green underbrush, crystalline, ice-cold, blue water and leaves strewn everywhere. It was then she realized she had missed a key feature, the three, toffee brown, masses marring the beautiful green landscape. It all happened in the span of a heartbeat, Cassie yelling “Josh grab Grace and run,” my arm being fiercely pulled forward, a roar like a dragon, a piercing scream, then absolute silence.  
When she came out of her reverie, she felt tear tracing lines down her face. Grace slowly made her way to the center on the dell where there was a small cave she and Josh had dug out. Crawling inside she saw Cassie’s shrine and a few blankets. The musky scent of dirt washed over her nose and she fell asleep feeling safe.  
Two days later a short article appeared in Teton Valley News,   
“After a series of tragic accidents, McCann family of five is now diminished to one. On November 5th, James and Josh McCann, father and son, passed away when swerving to avoid a deer. Later, the body of Grace McCann, younger sister of Josh, was found under a mound of dirt in the valley where on the same day two years ago, older sister Cassidy died in a bear attack. It was Grace’s birthday. Mother of the three, Maria, declined comment. All of our hearts go out to her at Teton Valley News.”


End file.
